What Happened on the Island
by Just Another Believer
Summary: Two girls crashed with the boys on a desert island. Will they find love? Duh. Will their friendship survive? Maybe. Will they be able to cope with the aftermath? Hopefully. And most importantly, will I be able to write a better summary than this? Most likely not. Rated T just in case, because I don't want to get kicked off the site.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey! So, this is my first ever fanfiction, and it's, well, exciting but also kind of nerve-wracking. I mean, it's not that I care what people think about it, it's just the first time people are going to be reading my work. But enough emotional chit-chat. On with the story! Oh, and I don't own anything except my own original characters. If you think I do, well then you are an oddity. And no, I don't mean idiot. I mean oddity.**

_Chapter One_

Emily and Daniela walked toward the long, steep escalators leading down to the underground train of the Atlanta Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport, which would take them to their final destination. Well, not really. It would take them to the terminal, where they would find their gate and board the plane to Sydney, Australia.

As the train whooshed into the station, both girls felt flutters of anxiety. They had known these boys a long time, and had grown to like them. _Really_ like them. So flying across the world to a new city with them for a music competition was exciting and, even Emily admitted, a little bit frightening. But it was time to go, so neither could linger on their thoughts for very long. As they gripped their bags and grabbed onto support poles, a conversation started.

"What terminal are we headed to?" asked Daniela, a tall, slender girl with long, straight brown hair and light brown eyes. Her skin still held a lingering summer tan, and freckles were sprinkled heavily across her nose. Her Columbian heritage showed itself plainly; many boys on the tram had broken away from their families to stare at her.

"T. That's where all the international flights take off," replied Emily. A tad shorter than her friend, she had a small hourglass figure with a tiny waist. Her short, thick, wavy black hair framed her face, which still had a bit of a tan, though not as much as Daniela. Her cheeks were always rosy, and her full lips were a dark scarlet. Her hazel eyes had a sharpness and observance, but at the same time had a soft, kind light in them. Her Scottish ancestors seemed to look out at the world through those eyes.

"I'm so anxious. But a good kind of anxious, you know? Like the night before a big event, the kind you get at concerts. Aren't you?" Daniela rushed. Emily nodded agreement. Daniela always talked about a mile a minute when she was nervous. Emily, who was usually a bit more reserved with her emotions in the first place, got more withdrawn. It was her way of showing nerves.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially…" Emily's voice trailed off. Her cheeks got slightly ruddier.

"Roger," said Daniela in a teasing voice. Both girls grinned; the tension had been broken.

"Don't tell me you're not excited to see Ralph. All hail Ralph, god of hotness and, um, what else do you like about him?"

"Oh, shut up."

"No, I don't think I will thanks."

Just then, a cool female voice announced that they were approaching the T terminal. Each girl picked up her bag and stepped out onto the platform. As they rode up the lengthy escalator, they chatted some more.

"This is a huge concert; _Lord of the Rings_, conducted by Howard shore himself!" Emily said, and smiled.

"I know; it's amazing. Especially for you, because as far as I know, you love _Lord of the Rings_, almost as much as Disney and music. So have you been to Sydney yet?"

"No, it's one of the few major cities of the world I haven't seen. But after this trip, I just need to go to Antarctica, and then I'll have been to all seven continents."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

The girls had reached the top of the escalator. Catching sight of the choir boys sitting at the gate, they took deep, calming breaths and walked towards them.

**Author's Note: So, did you like it? I'll post a chapter a day, I don't know how many there'll be. Please review; compliments and criticism are appreciated. Well, that's all, I think I'll go eat some Cheetos…. wait, what? I don't even like Cheetos. See ya! Well, not really, that's more of a metaphor…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not because I just posted two days ago, and if you missed me when you don't even know me, well that's just stalker-ish. School starts for me next Monday, so I'll** **have to reduce my posts to a couple of times a week. I need feedback on an idea for a crossover, though: the plane crashed in Neverland, so it'd be a LOTF-Peter Pan thing. **

**Emily: Just get on with the story!**

**Just Another Believer: Well, I was going to put you in my next story, but if you're going to take that attitude, I won't.**

**Roger: Hey, don't insult her like that! Just because she's the perfect version of you doesn't mean you have to be jealous. **

**Just Another Believer: Roger, don't reveal your personality before I have the chance to write it in! You know what, both of you just go drink iced coffee until you get diarrhea. On with the story!**

**Emily: Oh, and she doesn't own anything. Except me and Daniela.**

**Just Another Believer: What, are you going to be in a Captain Obvious story, too?**

Both girls walked toward the group of boys. They stayed in the same conversations for a little while, and then drifted off to their separate groups. Emily went over to where Jack, Roger, Robert and Maurice were, while Daniela joined a group made of Ralph, Simon, Kyle (a.k.a. Piggy) and a few others.

**Daniela's P.O.V.**

"So, we'll be on a plane with each other for two days, I guess," said Simon, a boy with a mop of dark hair and dark blue eyes that looked like they saw, understood and loved much.

"You are correct, sir," replied Daniela, now losing the butterflies in her stomach and becoming more confident.

"I hope we get to sit together. But I don't know, forty-eight hours next to this one," Kyle pointed to Daniela, who grinned in understanding, "we'll be lucky if we're not deaf from all of her talking," Kyle joked. That was his role in the group; he made people laugh and erased nerves and tension.

"So has anyone seen _A Very Potter Sequel_? If you haven't, Dani, I could show it to you on my laptop. That is, if you want to sit next to me," said Ralph, gazing at her with his sea green eyes.

"Um, I, yes. I'd love to sit with you." Daniela replied nervously. Damn! The butterflies were back. Why couldn't she be more confident, like Emily? She looked over at her friend. Emily was stretched gracefully across two chairs, laughing with the boys. She had their attention, even, Daniela noticed, Robert's. _Oh, no. _She thought. _Alison's not going to like that. Then again, Emily is very good friends with both of them. Alison probably won't even care; she and Robert don't even act like they're going out. _Daniela smiled to herself, then turned to her friends and continued talking.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"So I was wondering: when we get to Sydney, what're the, er, sleeping arrangements going to be?" Jack asked slyly, with a sidelong glance toward Emily.

"Not on your life, Jack Merridew," replied Emily, smirking. She looked the boy up and down. His unruly red hair hung above pale blue eyes and a thin mouth. He had large muscles and was generally thought to be good-looking.

"Pretty please? With, um, fairy sparkles on top?" he begged, pouting and making puppy eyes at her.

"Well, when you put it that way…. No," said Emily laughing. The boys in the vicinity laughed along with her. That made her happy. Especially when Roger's dark gray eyes glanced her way. These were the guys she had grown up with, and felt at home with. Sure she had friends who were girls. Best friends, very close ones, in fact. But there was something different about these boys. They just understood her so well, made her feel good, and (most of the time) respected her. Emily looked around. There was Robert, with his brown hair and blue eyes and amazing sense of humor. Other than Roger, he was her favorite of the group. Maurice, blond and freckled, was more sensitive than the others, someone you could really talk to. Jack, the leader and most daring. His intelligence rivaled Emily's, and he gave her a challenge, one she enjoyed very much.

And last… Roger. The one she had first known. Dark haired, muscular and brooding. Once you got him to open up though, he was wonderful. He'd been through a lot, you could tell. But he was smart, had a good sense of humor, was brutally honest and was very naturally protective. Emily always felt so safe near him, so secure. And she appreciated his honesty.

Roger caught Emily looking at him, and both dropped their gazes quickly. Just then, Mrs. Richards, the choir director, and Mrs. O'Keefe, the orchestra teacher, stepped forward.

"The plane will begin boarding soon," said Mrs. Richards in a powerful voice. "We will be on a separate flight that leaves in an hour. We expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Remember, don't miss the connection in Honolulu, and we will meet you at the airport in Sydney."

They gathered up their things and started down the long corridor to the plane. Emily glanced down at her ticket and found her seat in a row of four plush blue seats, all with a red blanket and small white pillow resting on them. _Good, _she thought. _We'll be on this plane for two days, and that's a little much, even for me._ Emily scanned the food list in the seat compartment in front of her and cocked one eyebrow. With those prices, they'd be broke before they got to Sydney! _I mean really, _she thought scathingly._ It's 2012, they ought to have less expensive food by now._

She heard the captain's voice making an announcement, and glanced up. By now all the seats were full, and occupying the other seats in her row were Robert, Daniela and Ralph. Emily grinned to herself then fell asleep as the plane started to take off.

**Daniela's P.O.V. (A Few Hours Later)**

"Emily! Wake up, wake up!" cried Daniela, shaking her friend. Emily snapped awake and looked around. Everyone was screaming; the plane was plummeting toward the Pacific Ocean. Jack and Maurice were trying to get the big yellow life raft out of the front of the plane. Then, with an almighty crash, the plane hit the water. The impact blew them all several feet from where they had been.

"We've got to get everyone out," said Daniela. Ralph, Emily and Robert nodded. Jack and Maurice had now gotten the raft to the water outside of the plane. With great effort, they picked themselves up and got to work. Emily picked up littluns from the Eastvalley choir and tossed them into the raft; Daniela and Robert were shaking awake those who had been knocked briefly unconscious, and Ralph was switching between the two efforts.

After making sure no one else had been left behind, Daniela hoisted herself into the raft with the twin's aid and looked around; Emily had been knocked out, and was slumped between Roger and Jack. Ralph and Simon were beside her, and they were taking a head count to make sure everyone was there. Daniela gazed up at Ralph, thinking right now that he was the most amazing person in the world, and how his tanned skin and blond hair gleamed in the sunlight. She looked in the direction that the raft was going, and she saw an island with a dense jungle beyond the beach and a small mountain. It was all Daniela could do not to cry with despair and relief.

**Author's Note: So, how was that? Again, compliments and critiques are appreciated. I'd like to thank Hammsters for her awesome review and my friend Daniela for letting me put her in the story. I owe you one, Dani! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

**Author's Note: Hellllooooo! Yay! I got your reviews, and they made me EXTREMELY happy. Thanks to all who wrote. So, I need two things in your next reviews, other than adoring praise: Your thoughts on doing a Peter Pan-LOTF crossover (the kids crash in Neverland) and a vote on who is the better character- Emily or Daniela. Well, I'm too tired to be witty so just read the story, m'kay? Anyone who got that reference gets a part in my next story.**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

When Emily woke up, her first thought was of stickiness. She was covered in salt, sand and blood, and the sun wasn't helping this fact. She opened her eyes and sat up. Instantly, she wished she hadn't. Emily's head pounded and her vision blurred, so she couldn't be sure of what she saw. Emily could just make out the outlines of about thirty people. Two were rowing. That was when she noticed where she was: on a raft, headed toward an island. Her eyesight cleared a little and she was able to see Daniela and Ralph across from her.

"Oh, awake, are we?" said a teasing voice. Emily looked to her left. Jack. Though his expression and voice were unworried, there was something in his eyes. Fear? Relief? Whatever it was, it was strangely comforting.

"Yes, obviously. Where are we?" was Emily's reply.

"Don't know. I don't think there's anyone on that island though. They would've tried to help when they saw the plane crash."

"But you don't know."

"Not for sure, no."

Emily looked away, to her right. There was Roger, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly.

"What happened to Roger?" she asked Jack.

"He passed out, like you. Actually, you're the reason he did. You were getting everyone out, and I guess it was all too much because you just blacked out and started to sink. So he came after you," was Jack's answer. _He was worried about you,_ said a voice in her head. _That means…_ No. Emily wouldn't let herself think about that right now. She remained silent the rest of the way to the island.

When they landed, total chaos erupted: littluns were screaming and crying, and the older ones were talking and shouting, each trying to be louder than the rest. Emily noticed Ralph picking something up from the shallows; it was pink and looked like a shell, but bigger than any she had ever seen. He blew, and a loud, trumpet-like sound came from one end of it.

"All right. Listen, listen everyone! So we've landed here, and we don't know how long we'll go without being rescued. I think we need a chief, and he can make the rules here," said Ralph authoritatively.

"And you think it'll be you, do you?" Jack shouted. "Let's put it to a vote: me or you." Emily looked over at him. He looked angry; Roger had come to, and he looked confident, unnerved and a little defiant. _Aww, he looks so good when he's like that, _Emily thought to herself.

"If you vote for me, raise your hand," came Ralph's voice. All of the littluns did, along with Kyle, the twins, Daniela, and some others.

"Well, that's the majority. I guess I'm the leader. Jack, you can be in charge of your choir."

"Alright. They'll be hunters."

Roger looked very happy at this new development.

**Author's Note: Hey, so how was that? I know it wasn't my best chapter, but I got writer's block so no judging. Sorry I didn't put in a part with Daniela's point of view; again, writer's block. But she'll take up most of the next chapter, I promise. And the next chapter will be longer. Well, that's it. I think I'll go eat some Teddy Grahams now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

**Author's Note: Hi! So, I know I haven't posted in a while, sorry! School just started, and it's been a little crazy. But I'm back on track and promise to put out another chapter later in the week. Yay!**

**Jack: They don't care about you! They care about me. So write, slave, write!**

**Just Another Believer: Piss off, Jack.**

**Jack: Fine. But hurry up, okay?**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**Daniela's P.O.V.**

A few weeks had passed since the crash. Everyone had recovered; physically and outwardly, at least. Daniela had been over the moon when Ralph was chosen to be chief- why, she didn't know. She just did. And he was a good leader, in her opinion. He didn't waste time hunting pigs; rather, he set up shelters, found food and water and kept a signal fire in the hopes that the smoke would be seen and they would be rescued. When not doing that, he helped Simon, Emily, Kyle and Daniela with the littluns. He had been doing that increasingly often lately, and finding every other excuse he could to be near her. They even slept in the same shelter. Now was one of those times.

"Hey, Dani," Ralph said as he sat next to her. Daniela was suddenly aware of his body next to hers, her appearance and how good _he _looked.

"Hey," she replied.

"Has anyone seen Jack or Roger today?" Emily asked.

"They're out hunting again," answered Ralph, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

Jack, Roger, Maurice, Robert and some other boys had been away from the camp as much as possible lately; a rift was growing, Daniela knew. And she didn't like it.

The five talked about everything and anything to keep them distracted from the truth of their situation. Movies, music, books, school, dreams and rants were all discussed. Midway through Kyle's explanation of Star Wars, they heard a buzzing that turned into a roar and looked up. It was a plane.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Help! Save us!" The five yelled and screamed, but it was no use; the plane had flown over them.

"Why didn't they see our fire?" demanded Kyle.

"Let me go check something," said Ralph, sprinting off. A few minutes later, he was back. "I can't believe it. They let the God damn fire go out. Those bastards. We could've gone home." His voice cracked with emotion, and he turned away. Daniela put her arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"You've got us," she said softly. Just then, the hunters emerged from the jungle; a few of them carried a headless pig carcass. Daniela glanced at Emily. She was glaring coldly at all of them, and Daniela thought that she might start yelling in Gaelic any minute now.

"-right up her ass!" Roger was saying to the laughing boys. None of them seemed concerned with what had just happened, nor that they had blood on their hands; they were too busy gloating.

"You disgust me," said Emily in a deadly, quiet voice. "All of you; chasing pigs when you should be watching the fire. There was a plane, Jack."

"But we got meat!" replied Jack, a little angrily. Roger started toward Emily, as if to…. _What would he do?_ Daniela asked herself. _Comfort her? Hug her? If he does when she's like this, he's brave._ She thought back to the events after the crash. Emily and Roger had grown closer; of all the hunters, he was at the camp the most often. They talked, ate and sometimes just sat, not saying anything, with each other. Daniela could tell they liked each other; one night, she'd seen Roger calming Emily down after a sleep paralysis attack. _She's lucky. Really lucky,_ Daniela thought.

" 'We got meat'," Emily spat scathingly. "So what?"

"Why are you so upset? You should be grateful." Jack snarled back.

"Oh, I forgot. Excuse me while I grovel at your feet."

"Emily-" Roger began, but she ignored him.

"Why don't you try being responsible, Jack?"

"You sound like my mother-"

"Whom you could be going home to right now!"

"-what happened to the Emily I know?"

"She's pissed as hell at you. She wants to gut you, she wants you to go to hell and never come back."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you fucking make me?"

This was enough for Jack. Roger saw what was about to happen and tried to block him, but he wasn't quick enough. SLAP! The blood on his hand left a trail on Emily's face. Roger stared at Jack with a subdued rage. When she met Jack's eyes again, she looked wild.

"Cad é an ifreann sin?! Cheapann tú go bhfuil tú fear, Jack? Toisc go bhfuil tú i meatachán, a bastaird, madra!" With that, Emily ran off to the jungle and slipped between the trees.

Daniela stood there in absolute shock. She'd never seen her friend so angry before, so powerful, so intimidating. And she hadn't understood all of Emily's Gaelic, but she got the concept. Then Ralph came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked. Daniela nodded, and they started off down the beach. Her nervousness, unfortunately, joined them. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. What happened back there worries me. Jack and Emily are really close friends; if they're fighting, that's not good."

"I'm sure they'll make up. I know her; she can't stand fighting once she cools down," Daniela assured him, tentatively slipping her hand into his. He didn't pull away. "As for me, I'm as fine as I can be, under the circumstances."

"I know what would make it better, for me at least," said Ralph, stopping. "You're amazing, Dani. You've been my silver lining these past weeks; you care, you listen, you're beautiful, you're kind and sweet and… and I love you. I want to be with you, always. What do you say?

"Before I answer that, I need to check something," Daniela replied. With that, she leaned in and kissed him. He returned it, and his lips tasted like salty sea air. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. "Yes," she said.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Emily ran through the trees, barely conscious of where she was going. _That idiot,_ she thought,_ I can't believe him! But I shouldn't have blown up at him like that. What have I done?! He'll hate me now; so will Roger and Robert and Maurice. I hope I didn't scare any of the littluns; what am I going to do? Me and my big mouth… why can't I ever shut up?_

CRACK. Emily stopped and whirled around. It was Roger walking towards her. She felt like collapsing onto him and crying on his shoulder, but she didn't. _He came for me,_ she thought, _so maybe he likes me back. Or maybe the others sent him, they know I won't blow up at him._

"Hey, Roger."

"Hey," he said, catching up to her. "Are you all right?"

"No. I'm frustrated, disappointed."

" If it helps, I'm sorry. So are the others."

"Even Jack? Did they send you here?"

"Yes, he's sorry; no, I came because I wanted to," he took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to tell you that in the past few weeks, I've realized something. I think I've known for a while, deep down, but… being near you all the time has brought it out. I can't be without you; I need you, you keep me sane, and I feel normal when I'm with you."

"But you are-"

"No, I'm not. I'm a sadist, and we both know it. But you… it's different. I can't, and I won't hurt you. I… what I'm trying to say is that you are my life. You're the love and care I never got at home, and I love you."

Emily stared up at him, the dark hair and piercing eyes, and embraced him. They sank to the ground and sat against a tree, Roger holding Emily's waist, her head on his shoulder. She'd made her decision.

**Author's Note: How was that? I know the end was crappy, but whatever. Yay! So I need more females for my next story. If you're interested, send me a PM with a description of what you do and don't want to happen to your character and, if wanted, a love interest. However, these boys are already taken: Jack, Roger and Simon. GordiesGirl7, you can either pick a new boy or be in a love triangle with him and my best friend Allison. Well, that's it. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

**Hey! So yeah, I'm sorry, but I only have time to post once a week now. But I'll still write! Yay! That was random. Whatever; so, I was reading the reviews you all left: Hammsters, thanks for your support, I appreciate it; I'm so glad that BOTH of the Melons approve; AzmariaHarmony, thanks for the reviews, if you send me a PM with a description of your character for my next story, that'd be great; thank you soooooooooooo much to all you others who reviewed, and even those who read but didn't review. Sorry I'm taking up your time with the emotional crap, I'll stop now. Bye!**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

The next day, Emily woke to Roger's strong arm around her, face buried in her tangled, wavy black hair. She extracted herself from his grip and smiled; then she stretched and walked outside of the shelter. Daniela and Ralph were sitting close together in the nearby sand, talking. The waves lapped against their toes as Emily sat down next to them.

"Hey, Ralph, can I have a minute with Dani?" Emily asked. He nodded, kissed Daniela on the cheek as he stood, and moved off into one of the shelters. "So, is there a thing with you two?" she teased, causing Daniela to blush.

"I, um, yeah, I guess so…. Yes." Daniela stammered. "But that's not why you wanted to talk to me, is it?" Her face became more serious.

"No," Emily sighed, "it's not. I wanted to tell you that Jack and the hunters… they're planning to break off and form their own group today."

"What?! But if they do that, it could mean bad things for all of us!" Daniela exclaimed, alarmed. "I know. I don't want them to, either; I tried to talk them out of it, but they're all so stubborn. They promised to try to make the split as peaceful as possible, though." Emily stated this sadly. A tiniest bit of tension hung in the air; after a brief silence, Daniela spoke, "And… you'll go with them?" There were both pleading and accusatory notes in her voice. Emily looked away from her friend, not being able to bear what she might see there. She chewed her lip, and then said, "Yes. I'll go. Not because I dislike you or Ralph or Kyle or Simon or anything; I just need to be with Roger. Besides, I should be the one closer to the hunters in case they get any ideas about us."

Daniela glared at Emily. "That is ridiculous. We both know that they won't try anything on you because they know that you and Roger will kick their asses if they do. Besides, you've been friends with you forever. As for me, I'll be on the other side of the island with Ralph, and I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself just as well as you can."

Emily stared at the ground, not wanting to fight, especially when Daniela _did_ have a point. "I know," she said. "It's just that I know what they can be like sometimes; I don't want you to get hurt. But I'll go anyway, to be with Roger if nothing else. We… I don't know what to call it. I think we're in love." Just then, they heard a shout from the meeting area. The voice belonged to Jack; obviously, the split hadn't gone well. The girls glanced at each other, and then ran over to the boys. Ralph caught Daniela up in his arms and held her close, as if terrified that the hunters would take her, too. Roger smiled at Emily and put a hand on her back; Emily felt a jolt of electricity up her spine and put an arm around him.

"I'm sick of all this shit, and so's my gang!" Jack shouted at Ralph, his ice-blue eyes hard. "I'm going to make new camp for hunters, guys who want to have a little fun."

"Jack, that's crazy; we've got to work together. C'mon, what do you say?" Ralph pleaded, brushing the blond hair out of his eyes. "I say fuck you! And that goes for you, too, Miss Piggy. Come on, hunters; let's get out of this kindergarten." Jack stormed off, followed by Roger, Emily, Maurice, Bill, Henry, Harold, Vincent, Robert and some others.

"Wait, Emily, you're going, too?" Ralph yelled after her. "Yes, I am. My mind's already made up." Emily replied, turning her back on him, but not before she saw the hurt look on his face.

They had chosen to settle at Castle Rock; it made a good fortress, with caves for shelter and a good vantage point. After a few days, an especially large pig was caught, so Jack decided to have a feast and to invite those from the other tribe. Emily didn't mind this, seeing as how she hadn't had any opportunities to see Daniela. She was busy, helping Maurice and Bill cut up and cook the meat, watching the littluns and, once or twice, hunting. Emily didn't particularly like killing, but they needed food, so she sucked it up and went anyway. She did like the face and body paint, though.

She walked alongside Roger, Robert and Maurice as they followed Jack to Ralph's camp. They wore fresh coats of paint and carried newly sharpened spears; all were intimidating and powerful looking, especially Roger, with his dark hair and intense gray eyes. When they finally reached the camp, Emily gasped; she hadn't seen Daniela properly in a while, and the sight was shocking. Her red jeans were cut to make shorts, her yellow top was ripped and her long, brown hair was desperately dirty and tangled. Even so, she looked happy next to Ralph.

"What do you want?" asked Ralph aggressively, upon their approach. Jack replied, "We killed a pig today and we're going to have a feast tonight. You can come if you want." As he finished, he looked expectantly at Robert and Maurice. A little sheepishly, they shouted, "The chief has spoken!" Emily rolled her eyes; Jack certainly did like to assert his authority. Without time for her to even say hello to Daniela, they were off, back to Castle Rock. Emily gave a small wave in the direction of her friend, and then hurried to catch up with the group.

Emily followed Roger away from the fire, noise and dancing to a small clearing at the edge of the jungle. She had had plenty of opportunity to talk to Daniela during the feast, and had just been starting to ask how things were going with Ralph when Roger had appeared beside her and beckoned her to follow him. Together they walked to a dense cluster of trees which ensured their privacy. Roger wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and said, "Emily, I… I'm really happy you came with us. I was worried that you wouldn't; I can't live long without you."

Emily looked into his stormy gray eyes and realized that he was right. They needed each other. They stood there for a moment, and then Roger spoke again. "The only thing I'm worried about is… what if I hurt you? You know how I am. It all comes so easily: the blood, the satisfaction. What if I turned on you? I would never be able to live with myself."

"I know you wouldn't," Emily said with conviction. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise." Then, she leaned in and kissed him. Roger met her passion and intensity, running his hand through her raven curls. She smiled through the kiss and thought that there was no better place on Earth than in his arms.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it was a suckish ending; I had a HUGE case of writer's block that took me almost a month to get over. But I hope you guys liked it. Well, I've got to go take my math test. Bye! I just did the Spellcheck for suckish and apparently suckfish is a word… interesting…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**Author's Note: Oh my God, I am so sorry. I know, I haven't posted anything in forever! I've just been really busy. But now, here is another wonderful chapter, courtesy of yours truly, for you to worship. Enjoy!**

**Dani's P.O.V.**

Daniela leaned into Ralph. So far, everything was alright; most of the boys were getting along, and no one had been hurt. Roger and Emily had disappeared some time ago; she giggled as she thought of what they must be doing. _Hopefully, she won't do anything too stupid and get herself sick or pregnant,_ Daniela thought.

Suddenly, Ralph's arm tensed around her shoulders. Daniela interrupted her thoughts and looked up to see one of the strangest and most terrifying things she had ever seen. The hunters had risen form their seats and were racing around the fire, which cast creepy shadows on their painted faces. They were chasing after Robert with the blunt ends of their spears, shouting that he was the pig, the beast. _A game? _She thought._ No, it isn't just that. It goes deeper. _

Just then, a light in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Jack had noticed it, too, and hollered, "It's the beast! The real beast! Kill it!" All the hunters followed their commander as he ran down the beach, screaming war cries. Ralph looked after them, then stood and said, "You stay here. I've got to go help them." He ran to catch up to the group. Daniela's heart dropped to her stomach when she heard the screams of the stabbed creature. They sounded, well, _human_. She jumped up and raced to where the group was clustered, but it was too late. Already, they had stopped attacking and were gazing on the dead form in horror. It was Simon, but he was almost unrecognizable. His whole body was covered in bloody, sandy gashes and black bruises. He was being slowly washed away by the dark, endless ocean. Daniela walked to where Ralph stood and took him by the arm. "Come on, let's go back," she murmured in his ear. And she lead him quickly away.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

They were lying together on the jungle floor. Now, they hadn't gone _that_ far, but still had done things, which mostly had resulted in the love bites that covered Emily's body. Now, they were talking as she played with his dark hair. Then, they heard it. A scream, wrenched from the throat of a suffering creature, a scream so terrible you knew it would haunt you as long as you lived. Roger and Emily exchanged a look, then took off running towards the beach.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, that was a really short chapter. I promise, my next one will be longer. I don't really have anything else to say, so I won't say anything else. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Author's Note: Hey! Again, I'm sorry it took me this long to post; I've been really busy. I don't really have anything to say at the moment, so I'll just let you drool over this new chapter and save my spiel for the end.**

**Dani's P.O.V.**

Daniela stood, rooted to the spot, with the others. The longer she stared, the more real it became; Simon was dead, and Ralph had helped to kill him. Which wound had he inflicted? Which scream had he caused? She looked over at him and saw a face running with tears, a body heaving with breaths and sobs. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. He looked up and pulled her into a tight hug. The tears she had been holding back now flowed freely down her cheeks and onto Ralph's shoulder. They heard what sounded like two people crashing through the jungle behind them and broke apart: it was Roger and Emily.

Daniela started at the appearance of her best friend, who was covered in bluish marks running like she'd seen a ghost. _Or heard one,_ she thought, remembering Simon's cries. As they approached the group, out of breath, Emily went to Robert and asked, "What happened?" Slowly, like an automaton , he raised his arm and pointed to what used to be Simon. Emily and Roger looked to where he pointed, and saw the horrible sight. Emily was frozen, unmoving, no emotion showing on her face. Finally, Ralph spoke up, "I told you the beast wasn't real. Look at what we did to him. Oh, God… Simon." At the last word, he gasped and sunk to his knees. Daniela bent next to him, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, hold him and say that everything was going to be all right. But she knew it wouldn't be.

"What gives you the right to say that? That it was our fault, that you told us so?" said a sneering voice. Daniela looked up. Jack loomed above them, his pale eyes alive with malice. "Jack, don't- Maurice began, but Jack quickly cut him off. "Shut up! Come on hunters, back to camp. They all followed, except for Emily, who walked over to Daniela and Ralph.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend. "No, I'm not. My friend is dead, my boyfriend is frozen and I have to tell this to my other friends! Of course I'm not okay! And it's all because of you and your hunters! Maybe if you had tried harder to keep us together, this wouldn't have happened!" Daniela shouted, angry tears springing to her eyes.

"You're tired and upset; you don't know what you're saying. Do you need help getting him home?"

"No! Just stay away, don't touch him. He would end up dead if you did. Go away; don't come near me ever again. I mean it!"

Emily backed away, upset. She shook her head, then took off toward Castle Rock.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Emily ran back to camp and burst into Jack's cave. He looked up at her, surprised and a little guilty. He held out his palms in a calming gesture and started, "I can explain." But Emily cut across him. "No. Don't; what you did was not okay, but… I'll let it go. Correct me if I'm wrong: you saw Simon and killed him, made everyone else help."

"No," he replied. "We did see Simon, but… all this power and, and fear that I have got to my head. I thought he was the beast, so I yelled for the hunters to kill it. I didn't know it was him. But I've been thinking and I realized that I don't even mind it that much. I didn't know him that well, and I always did think he was weak." An animal glint had come into his ice blue eyes. "What we did… was it really so bad? After all, he would've died sooner or later. And now, I have less opposition."

Emily stared at him, taken aback. She hadn't expected him to cry about it or anything, but happy? No. She approached him warily and said, "Jack, listen to me. This is not you. This person… no, this animal, that you've become is not who you are. You are Jack Merridew, the boy all the girls love, who can sing a C sharp and ride a Harley, not a killer or a hunter." Jack looked at her creepily, then slammed her against the wall. He leaned in and half whispered, half spoke, "How do you know who I really am? I don't think you do. I may not be as bad as Roger, but I have my moments. So don't speak to me like that again. Understand?"

She nodded distastefully, then pushed him away in disgust. With all the dignity she could muster, Emily walked out of his cave and through the narrow passageways to her own. She didn't want to think about this today; she'd do it tomorrow, after she'd gotten some sleep. So, she lay down on the cold stone floor and closed her heavy eyes.

**Author's Note: Yeah, that was a really bad ending. But, the new chapter will be out shortly and it's going to be delicious. Again, I don't have much to say, so I'll leave you to stare at the screen in awe, then snap out of your trance and review like hell. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yeah, I know it's been a while, and I'm REALLY sorry. I've just been busy. But fret not; I'm back! The last two chapters of Reunions will be up soon, this story is going to wrap up in a few chapters, and I'll be starting my new story. Don't expect much until after December, though. Enjoy!**

The next day was a red dawn. The sky seemed to run scarlet with the blood that had been spilled last night as the sun rose above the sea. There was an old Gaelic legend that said that if the sky was red, blood had been shed. But the day that followed was beautiful, one that seemed to mock Simon's death. A heavy silence had fallen over Ralph's end of the island; you could practically taste the sorrow in the air. On Jack's end, things went on as they normally did. However, there was tension and tightness in the air.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Emily woke up the next morning without the familiar feeling of Roger lying beside her on the hard cave floor. He was out hunting with the others again. _How can they hunt now, _Emily asked herself, _when they know that their stupid feast killed Simon? They're lying to themselves, all of them. And I wonder how Jack's doing?_ Needless to say, she hadn't spoken to him since last night. How dare he do that to her? How could he? She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that the episode of last night wasn't the end of his rage.

She walked out to the top of Castle Rock, plopping down on a boulder near the edge. Hugging her knees to her chest, Emily watched the morning sea beat endlessly against the cliffs. Losing herself in thought, she didn't realize it when Maurice came and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gazing at her with sapphire eyes. His blue eyes, unlike Jack's, held friendship and concern. Emily didn't think she'd find those things in Jack's eyes again. "I mean, other than about, you know, Simon. I thought I heard shouting coming from Jack's cave."

"No," sighed Emily, shaking her head. Steadying herself, she continued, "I went in there to get some kind of explanation from him, and then he pinned me against the wall and threatened me. I left after that, and we haven't spoken since. Does it sound like I'm fucking okay?" He went silent for a while, watching the ocean wave back and forth.

Maurice finally spoke, "Does Roger know?"

"No."

"Are you planning on saying anything?"

"I don't know; should I?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But Jack'll probably come back soon and make an effort at some sort of apology."

Emily nodded, saying nothing. After a while, she felt wetness on her cheeks and noticed that she was crying. Not wanting to show him this, she stood up roughly and said hoarsely, "I'm going to get some water. I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure? I mean, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need some time alone. Thanks, though." Without another word, she turned and started walking down towards the jungle.

**Daniela's P.O.V.**

Daniela sighed and wiped away the last of her tears as she headed towards the large pool of fresh water in the jungle. She'd needed to get away from all the grief and camp and decided to come and wash. She knew it was a little close to Castle Rock for Ralph's comfort, but Daniela wasn't afraid. They probably wouldn't be out hunting today, anyway. She took off what was left of her tattered shorts and top and slipped into the cool, clear water, sighing in relief as it embraced her. Daniela went under, relishing the peaceful green light and silence there. She was loth to go back up, but eventually, she did. What she saw when she came to the surface didn't make her want to be there anymore.

The pool was surrounded by about fifteen painted hunters, all holding sharp spears at their sides. Because of their black and red masks, she could only identify Jack for certain (although she thought she saw Roger and Robert, too). He nearest the pool, staring at her hungrily with his glacial eyes. Crossing her arms firmly over her chest, she positioned herself so that only her head and shoulders showed above the water.

"Look at what we've got here, boys!" Jack smirked. "Just the kind of thing I've been waiting for. But what are you doing here, so far from where they can come to you?" Daniela winced at the words, knowing all too well what he was going to do. She knew he was right; they'd never hear her screams from here. Still, she had to try to postpone the inevitable.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, with all the courage she could muster. Jack laughed, along with some of the others. "Well, you damn well should be. There's sixteen of us, and only one of you. If you don't struggle, though, I'll make it quick," he said maliciously. He grinned eerily and drew closer to her. In panic, Daniela looked around for an exit, but there were none; the hunters had the pond completely encircled.

Just then, a voice spoke up from behind Jack. "Don't do this, Jack. She's Emily's friend; just leave her alone."

"Shut up, Robert!" Jack snarled. He was closer now. Terrified, Daniela backed away, towards the other side of the pool. Any second, and it would happen. There was no way to escape it.

Then, something leapt from the dank greenery surrounding the hunters. They scattered, startled; and before they could retaliate, Ralph had tackled Jack to the mossy ground and wrested his spear from his grip.

"If you ever pull something like that again, you will die. Understand?" Ralph hissed, bashing the other boy's head with a fist. He got up, threw the spear on the ground nearby and started towards Daniela. He tossed her clothes to her, which she scrambled to put on under the water. He made to take her hand and leave, when someone else broke the circle, much more gently.

Emily saw Jack lying dazed on the ground; her eyes also fell on Daniela and put the two together. A look of utter hatred and disgust burned across her face, and she backed away. Roger put a tentative hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me! You probably didn't even try to stop him, did you?" She shook her head, then turned and took off in the direction of Castle Rock.

**Author's Note: Dun, dun DUN! What do you say to that?! Pretty delicious, eh? Sorry it took me so long to update, but shit happens. I promise to post more stuff in the next few weeks, Including the new story! Don't forget to review, please. Bye.**


End file.
